


Nervous Anticipation

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [21]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: Allura is having doubts about an upcoming event and Keith does his best to comfort her.





	Nervous Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hunk's Corner (thenewhrh.weebly.com) drabble challenge using the prompt "sunshine"

Allura paced the room slowly, her long skirts swirling and sweeping the ground behind her. She stopped, glanced at Keith momentarily, and then resumed pacing. "I've changed my mind. I don't want to do this anymore," she said quietly, her back to the captain.

He blinked, caught completely off guard at her sudden statement. "Allura," he began gently, "it's a little too late to change your mind about this." He pushed away from the wall against which he'd been leaning and crossed the room, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She sighed softly at his touch, turned to face him. "But, Keith…" she started, her voice high pitched and fearful.

His eyes searched her face as his fingers played with the golden strands of hair that fell over her shoulders. He didn't say anything right away, just tried to soothe her with his touch. After a minute or so, he slipped his arm around her, gently led her to the bed, and helped her sit on the edge of the mattress. Kneeling in front of her, Keith held her hands in his, his thumbs stroking her soft skin lightly. "It's going to be fine, Allura. I know you're frightened, but I'll be with you the whole time. I won't leave your side, I promise."

She lifted her eyes to meet his, took strength in the sincerity of his dark gaze. "Keith, I trust you more than anyone, but…"

"I know," he began quietly, smiling reassuringly, "Don't forget, Nanny and Doctor Gorma will be there and they have lots of experience with this," he continued, releasing one of her hands to stroke her swollen belly, grinning when he felt a kick from the baby inside.

She returned his smile, the pure joy on his face washing away all the fear she'd been feeling. "Thank you," she whispered, one slender finger lifting his chin.

Taking the hint, he rose, bringing his lips to hers for a tender kiss. When the embrace ended, he sat beside her on the bed, curling one arm around her as her head fell to his shoulder.

"I'm still scared, you know."

"I know, Princess. It's normal," he reassured her, holding her close. "But it will all be worth it once we get to meet that little prince or princess growing inside you."

"So little one," she whispered, "are you almost ready to come out and meet your mommy and daddy?"

"And don't forget three doting uncles," Keith added with a chuckle.

"Right and three doting uncles," Allura agreed, her laughter as bright as sunshine in the darkness. "I think this is the hardest part, Keith," she added a few moments later.

"What is?"

"The waiting, the nervous anticipation, the time to think about what comes next…"

"But it's just one day. Don't think about it. Think about all the days that come after, all the adventures waiting for us to experience together," he hesitated, his eyes meeting hers, "as a family," he finished and kissed her again.


End file.
